Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat H
Heat H of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the eighth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on September 25, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 10, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Ming 3 vs Hot Pants vs The Hassocks Hog vs Spam The battle started off with Ming 3 trying to use its crushing arm to attack The Hassocks Hog, who defended by trying to flip Ming 3, although neither attack came to anything. Hot Pants tried to attack The Hassocks Hog with its axe, but there was only superficial damage. Ming 3 then sank its Razer-esque beak into the inner workings of Hot Pants, dragged it around and then attacked Spam. After Spam broke away from Ming 3's crusher, it proceeded to press the pit release button, Hot Pants meanwhile had broken down near the flame pit, where it had been dragged by Ming and was counted out by Refbot. Ming 3 then attacked The Hassocks Hog, was doing nothing but going round in circles. After Sergeant Bash disposed of Hot Pants by pushing it down the pit, Ming 3 put Spam down it too. But it was decided by the judges that because The Hassocks Hog was spending the fight going round in circles, it was therefore immobilised before Spam went down the pit so Spam went through with Ming 3 instead. Qualified: Ming 3 & Spam Supernova vs Short Circuit vs Tiberius 3 vs Spawn Again (10) All robots were off with Supernova being the quicker, but Tiberius saw it as a threat, having applied extra white plastic coating around its sides for extra protection, and caught Supernova in the CPZ and seized by Tiberius 3 which brought its beak down on the bodywork, not letting go, but Tiberius 3 bent its own weaponry making it easier for Supernova to escape. Supernova then struck Short Circuit with its disc gashing the front and knocking its disc out of place. Supernova attacked Tiberius 3, causing its safety link to fall out, rending Tiberius immobile. Spawn Again had been passive throughout the battle, until it threw the immobile Tiberius 3 over, also flipping itself over. Spawn Again self-righted, but was immediately attacked by Supernova. Spawn Again's flipper was locked open from this moment onwards. Meanwhile, Sir Killalot lost his breastplate much to the amusement of the crowd and roboteers. Short Circuit was counted out by Refbot, only to take further damage from Supernova. Tiberius 3 was counted out afterwards. Supernova was still causing damage to Spawn Again, which had also been immobilised. Tiberius 3 was thrown by the arena flipper, and followed Short Circuit down the pit. Supernova qualified, as well as the injured Spawn Again. Qualified: Supernova & Spawn Again Round 2 Ming 3 vs Supernova Both were off and Ming 3 tried to grab Supernova, but Supernova got away in time and the two robots both circled around each other. Supernova landed an attack on Ming 3 breaking the cable-link for the srimech, grazed the sides and then hit one of the wheels, limiting Ming 3's manoeuvrability. Supernova charged at the front ramp of Ming 3 and the impact of the disc threw it onto the flame pit but it got away and shredded the tyre which was hit earlier on leaving Ming 3 to go round in circles until Supernova landed yet another blow which this time knocked it out completely. Ming 3 was counted out by Refbot, thrown through the air by the arena flipper and pushed down the pit by Shunt. Winner: Supernova Spawn Again (10) vs Spam Spam was first off the mark, driving straight on and off Spawn Again's wedge. Spam started running away from the tenth seed but then drove back up onto their flipper, which didn't fire. Again, Spam ran away from Spawn Again, only to drive back onto it and have the flipper not fire. Spam repeated this a few times, before opening the pit, trying to take advantage of Spawn Again's broken flipper. Spam started pushing from the back of Spawn Again and then from the front and backed away when the flipper fired, although Spam wasn't on it. Spam tried another push, but missed and ended up in the pit. Winner: Spawn Again Final Spawn Again (10) vs Supernova Supernova hit Spawn Again only once and drove up the wedge of the seeded machine and flipped Supernova off. Supernova found itself near the angle-grinder where it looked to be having traction problems, Spawn Again flipped it again in an attempt to get it out the arena but failed and Supernova was stuck on the arena wall. Refbot came in to bump Supernova down off the wall, but got thrown again towards the arena wall by Spawn Again. Supernova tried to reverse away but its tyres didn't seem to have enough grip and it stayed where it was. Spawn Again attempted to flip Supernova out of the arena, but instead flipped Supernova onto its side, where it moved along the arena floor using its flywheel. Supernova was able to attack Spawn Again by moving this way, disabling Spawn Again's forward drive. However, Supernova was classed as immobile, leaving it to be dragged to the arena flipper by Growler, before being counted out by Refbot, thrown by the floor flipper, and then dumped down the pit. Heat Winner: Spawn Again Trivia *This heat included Ming 3 keeping up its sequence of reaching the second round of an even-numbered series, and the robot who knocked it out being beaten in its next battle. *Growler was involved in a heat final for the first time. *This was the only episode of Series 6 not to have a picture from at least one battle featured in an issue of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine. *When talking about Hot Pants in the first melee, Jonathan Pearce said that the team's previous entry Panda Monium was defeated by Napalm in Series 3, when this actually occurred in Series 2. *After the Heat Final, Craig Charles said Spawn Again was through to the heat semi-finals when he meant to say the series semi-finals. However, when interviewing the team later on, he did ask the team if they could repair their robot in time for the semis, meaning the series semi-finals. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged